to love you more
by abbyli
Summary: When Bonnie Bennett loves, she loves with her whole body and soul. And Damon Salvatore has never felt more blessed.


**entitled: **to love you more

**summary: **When Bonnie Bennett loves, she loves with her whole heart and soul. And Damon Salvatore has never felt more blessed.

**pairings/characters: **bamon (what am i going to write? delena?), mentions of steroline, enzo

**rating: **t

**disclaimer: **I disclaim.

**warnings: **Some anti-Elena here. Also featuring Enzo the Bamon Fanboy.

**notes: **I get the feeling that when Bonnie loves, she loves with everything she has. And she loves all of you. She loves all the good and the bad. She doesn't try to make you change, she just asks you to try.

Dedicated to many members of the Bamily out there-**MidnightStorm6593, Esmeralda312, TracyLaurenCook, DamonsGrimoire, addictedtobamonandkian4lyfe, **and so many more. Even though it's probably never going to happen, I just wanted to express how much I love all of you amazing people.

.

.

'i'll be waiting for you  
here inside my heart  
i'm the one who wants to love you more  
you will see i can give you  
everything you need  
let me be the one to love you more'  
**-'to love you more', celine dion (although i recommend lea michele's version)**

**.**

**.**

He felt something the first night that he saw someone pass through her.

Something that he couldn't really pinpoint. Something that he couldn't understand. It frightened him more than anything he had ever felt and that was saying something.

It frightened him that he cared.

He stands, frozen, as he watches the multitude of souls begin to pass through her. The way her beautiful face contorts in agony, those green eyes that fill up with tears of pain, her hands clutching her stomach-

_Oh, God. _

What has he done?

**-;**

He stares as those green eyes swim into his subconscious. Those green eyes that offered him so much so many times. But blindness had taken everything from him.

_Hold on, Damon. _Those eyes and that gentle voice urge him. _Just hold on. _

He barely feels Enzo's hands on his shoulders, saying those same words, asking him to hold on. To fight it.

He holds on.

**-;**

His hands clench down around his brother's throat, choking and squeezing until the last drenches of life begin to ebb away into the cold winter night.

_Stop. _

His fangs are at their fullest length. He rears his head back.

_Stop!_

It takes him a second before he realises that word had been spoken.

"Damon, stop it."

His head turns to the side, finding a pair of green eyes that urge him to let it go.

Let go of the pain and the hatred.

Find something new in the darkness. A bit of light to hold onto.

His hands fly away from his brother's throat and he catches him before he hit's the ground in the a pile of limbs. He tears into his wrist and presses the bloodied edge to his brother's lips, silently urging him to just take a little.

When the first bit of life begins to stir underneath closed eyelids, a sigh of relief escapes his belly and his mouth opens to thank her.

But she's gone.

**-;**

"I love you, Damon. I want to come home."

He stands there staring at this woman who he had wanted for so long. Who he had wanted to possess. Who he had fought dirty for.

And feels nothing.

**-;**

"Thank you for saving me."

She brushes a lock of chestnut hair out of her eyes, gazing up at him like he had suddenly sprouted antlers.

"Excuse me?" she says softly.

He shakes his head, giving her a look that feels so soft and gentle and so alien to his own face that he nearly gives himself a headache.

"Just...thank you."

**-;**

He jumps slightly when he realises that she is standing right beside him, having been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear her approach.

She doesn't say a word as she places a thick book on the table in front of him. Her fingers brush against his a bit longer than he is used too and their eyes stay locked even longer.

She leaves again without a word, her footsteps nearly silent against the hard wooden floor of the nearly deserted Grille.

He watches her go, his hand still tingling from where she had touched him.

He then glances down at the book in front of him.

_The Great Gatsby. _

He flips open the cover and recognizes her handwriting on the inside.

_You once told me that this was your favorite book._  
_You're welcome and...thank you. For everything._

**-;**

He leaves Mystic Falls the next day, a duffel bag full of clothes and one lone book resting in the backseat of his Camaro.

**-;**

A lonely early spring morning, a message blinks across his phone.

_Happy birthday. _

_-B_

**-;**

When she turns 21, she finds a wrapped box and a bottle of scotch sitting on the backseat of her car. A note is taped to the top of the box in a familiar script.

_There. Now you can drink legally._  
_By the way, I think this book will be to your liking._

She eagerly rips off the paper to find a grimoire.

Not just any grimoire.

Her grandmother's personal grimoire.

Hot tears brim in her eyes. She swallows back a small sob, allowing one tear to slip down her cheek and fall onto a page. Her fingertips caress the very old parchment, the Latin words gazing up at her like small children in a kindergarten class.

She comes to a page that has been dog eared. Her eyes skate over the words and her heartbeat begins to quicken.

It can't be.

Qetsiyah said it wasn't possible.

But then again...

**-;**

He watches with a smile as the light begins to flash from her fingertips.

It worked.

**-;**

_You are hereby invited to the nuptials of Stefan Antonio Salvatore and Caroline Isabel Forbes. _

"I know it's stupid giving you an invitation since you are the maid of honor but I wanted to make all of this official."

Bonnie laughs lightly, smiling down at the beautiful invitation in her hands. Embossed golden letters grin up at her as well as Stefan and Caroline's matching beams from their engagement picture. A blessed day and a blessed event.

She listens as Caroline continues to babble away about the ceremony. About the flowers, the church, the Grille where the reception would take place, everything was definitely ready.

"...And Matt finally got his suit. I was surprised that Stefan asked him to be his best man, I thought -, Bonnie are you okay? Hey! Earth to Bonnie!"

"Hmm?"

Caroline's aquamarine eyes are gentle as she peers into her best friend's face.

"What's going on? You seem so out of it," Caroline says inquiringly.

Bonnie shakes her head, managing a smile that is fake even to Caroline.

"Sorry, Caroline. My mind is somewhere else right now."

"Are you thinking about Damon?"

That gets her attention.

"What? How could you think - is it really that obvious?"

Caroline gives her a smile that is more teasing than anything else. "Come on, Bonnie. I am your best friend. You really think I wouldn't notice this little pen pal thing you have got going on with him?"

Bonnie sighs, glancing down at her fingers. She looks back at Caroline underneath lowered eyelids, trying her best to hide the rise of heat in her cheeks.

"I care about him and I don't know why," she whispers. "I don't want too. I don't want anything to do with him but -"

"You feel tethered to him," Caroline says. "You have always had a connection with him."

"Why is that?" Bonnie asks. "Why me?"

"I don't know," Caroline replies.

Then Bonnie asks the million dollar question.

"Why aren't you ripping me a new one about this?" she asks.

Caroline leans her head down, forcing Bonnie to meet her eyes. "I trust you," she says. "I don't care for Damon. Okay, I hate him. But I trust you," she repeats.

"So you're taking this whole thing on trusting me?" Bonnie asks. "But what about -?"

"Elena?" Caroline finishes. Bonnie can't ignore the flash of darkness in her friend's eyes. "I don't trust her. Or her choices."

"She made the same choice," Bonnie asks, glancing back down at her entwined fingers.

"For the wrong reasons."

**-;**

"If you can't make up your mind, then flip a coin."

Damon winces, his hand tightening around his glass.

"Bonnie will be there."

The glass begins to crack.

"Hey, easy there tiger."

"What the hell business of it is yours?" Damon snaps, glancing up at Enzo.

"Hey, you came into my bar and told me this," Enzo says, holding up his hands in surrender. His lapis lazuli ring catches in the sunlight that dances through the window. "I'm just offering advice."

"Idiotic advice."

"Nah, real advice. It's obvious that you've got it bad for this girl so go get her."

Damon sighs, taking a long draft from his glass.

"She's got her magic back. She'll blast me to kingdom come."

"Then everything will be back to normal," Enzo chuckles. He suddenly digs into his pocket, unearthing a quarter. "Hey, if it's tails, you stay here and drink yourself to death. Heads, you go get your girl and stop whining to me about your loveless and miserable existence. _Comprende?_"

Damon can't ignore the way his heart begins to speed up as Enzo tosses the coin into the air.

He catches it cleanly, flipping it over without looking at it, and laying it flat on his palm.

"Tails."

His heart drops.

"Really?"

"No, I lied. It's heads."

**-;**

Bonnie is actually quite relieved that she managed to talk Caroline into a small wedding. The original blow out was going to cost a fortune, and it would have been so big and outlandish that she wouldn't have been surprised if a bunch of drag queens showed up asking where the party was.

This wedding was the June wedding that Caroline had always wanted. Maybe fifty people were there, with a live acoustic band and so many flowers that it was a sea of color.

She was the only bridesmaid while Matt was best man. Nobody named Gilbert was on the guest list. An Original or two did pop up on the guest list but Bonnie could handle that.

She couldn't shake that hope that Damon would show up.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. The vows were actually so beautiful that she found herself getting misty-eyed, but then again, she always cried at weddings.

Stefan and Caroline were practically joined at the hip through the next six hours. The reception went well into the night and the golden twinkle lights danced around the Grille almost like they were enchanted. Not that anyone noticed.

"You do nice work."

She doesn't even bother to jump because her hopes had been answered.

"I think everyone has too much alcohol in them to notice real twinkle lights," she whispers.

"You're a regular Hermione Granger."

"Caroline finally got you to read those books?"

"She forced me at gunpoint."

"Ha-ha."

When Bonnie finally turns her head, she is amazed at what she sees.

This Damon Salvatore isn't the Damon Salvatore she had seen last three years ago. This Damon looks actually happy. Maybe a little bit more at peace with the world. It does help that he looks absolutely mouth watering in a suit of deep charcoal. His grey eyes stand out even more next to that.

"You look absolutely beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" he murmurs, his lips a breath's away from her ear.

"I might say the same for you," she says softly.

"Nah, I don't look beautiful," he whispers. "I look hot."

Before she even has the chance to laugh, she is being swept off her feet and practically carried out to the dance floor.

**-;**

He doesn't leave her side the whole night. Not like she would have let him anyway.

**-;**

They fight. They fuck. She flattens him with several aneurisms. He flashes his fangs at her.

And they love each other with a passion and a power that neither of them have ever felt before.

Nah, she never forgives him for all the crap he has pulled in the past. But she does get past it.

When Bonnie Bennett loves, she loves with her whole heart and soul. She loves all the stupidity, the insecurities, the selfishness, and the anger. She loves all of it.

And Damon Salvatore has never felt more blessed.

**-;**

**To the rest of my wonderful Bamily, I dedicate this to you. **

**Have a safe and wonderful weekend. **


End file.
